TomandJerryFan36's Sonicladdin The Hedgehog
The Peddler - Tiger (An American Tail) *Camel - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gazeem The Thief - Banzai (The Lion King) *Jafar - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Iago - Yakko Warner (with Wakko & Dot an extra Animaniacs) *Cave Of Wonders - Monster House *Aladdin - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Razoul - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *Razoul and his Henchman - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Woman at the Window - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Lionesses (The Lion King),and Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Abu - Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) *Fishes - Fishes (Finding Nemo) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle,and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sheeps - Sheeps (VeggieTales) *Man - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Necklace Man and Woman - King Richard (Robin Hood),and Aunt Moo (Rugrats Tales From The Crib: Three Jacks And A Beanstalk) *Fat Ugly Lady - Terk (Tarzan) *Stinky In Nose-Man - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Two Hungry Children - Young Kovu and Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Prince Achmed - Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Tigger and Pooh (Winnie The Pooh) *Sultan - Tantor (Tarzan) *Rajah - Runt (Animaniacs) *Jasmine - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Omar (Melon Seller) - Scooby Doo *Pot Seller - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Nut Seller - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Necklace Seller - Courage (The Cowardly Dog) *Fish Seller - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Fire Eater - Mushu (Mulan) *Boy wanting an apple - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Farouk (Apple Seller) - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Old Man Jafar - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Magic Carpet - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Genie - Gopher (Winnie The Pooh) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Sheep Genie - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Camel Abu - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Horse Abu - Buck (Home On The Range) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck *Ostrich Abu - Blu (Rio) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over The Hedge) *Car Abu - RC (Toy Story) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Genie - Rafael (Rio) *Little Boy Genie - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Fat Man Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Schoolhouse Rock) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Alex (Madagascar) *53 Purple Peacocks - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Leopard Genie - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Goat Genie - Sheep (Boundin') *Harem Genie - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Funky Monkeys (Rio) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) *Llamas - Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Bears and Lions - Yogi Bear and Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Brass Bands - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *40 Fakirs - Dogs (Oliver and Company) *Cooks and Bakers - Vultures (The Jungle Book),and Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Birds (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Super-Spy Genie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Teacher Genie - Zazu (The Lion King) *Table Lamp Genie - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bee Genie - Barry (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) *One of Flamingos - Flamingos (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Gigantic Genie - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Rajah as Cub - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Toy Abu - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Cheerleaders - Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Genie Jafar - Bear (Balto) *Baseball Genie - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Moon Genie - Spike (Rugrats) Chapters *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 2 - Sonic on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 3 - Sonic fights with Prince Shadow /"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 4 - Princess Amy's Dream *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 5 - Randall Boggs and Tantor's Conversations/Amy Runs Away *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 6 - *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 7 - *S8 *S9 *S10 *S11 *S12 *S13 *S14 *S15 *S16 *S17 *S18 *S19 *S20 *S21 *S22 *S23 *S24 *S25 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:TomandJerryFan36 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs